<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipitous by Notatracer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780605">Serendipitous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer'>Notatracer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens Extended Universe, Jessica Jones (TV), The Good Fight (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people are compelled to do anything Kilgrave tells them to do. Roland Blum is not most people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roland Blum/Kilgrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland paced, nervous and fidgety, around his hotel room. He must have checked himself in the mirror at least a half dozen times in the past few minutes. Part of the fidgets were from the orange pills he'd snorted, but most of it was the energy of waiting for the man in the purple suit to arrive. </p><p>He floofed his hair a bit in the bathroom mirror, slapped on cologne, and finally decided to unbutton the second button of his dress shirt. No trousers, of course. He did go with a fairly innocuous pair of boxer shorts instead of free-balling it - just in case he'd completely misread things. If Roland Blum was going to be rejected, it wasn't going to be with his dick hanging out.</p><p>His breath hitched as knocking, to the tune of <i>Shave and a Haircut</i>, filled the room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. </p><p>Roland frantically swiped through emails on his phone, hoping to piece together enough bits of info on the topic of this morning's meeting to bullshit his way through it. </p><p>Why did he have to oversleep again? Why did he have to get so wasted last night? Why didn't Maia come on this trip? She knows he needs adult supervision. This was all her fault. Holy shit, why are these yentas walking so slow?</p><p>Roland quickly sidestepped the barely-moving women only to collide with a man walking in the opposite direction. </p><p>Without looking up from his phone or stopping to so much as see the person he'd run into, Roland exclaimed, "Fuckin' asshole! Watch where you're goin'!"</p><p>A British voice sternly replied, "Walk into traffic."</p><p>Roland raised his middle finger to the unseen man. </p><p>"Blow me."</p><p>A moment later, there was a firm hand on Roland's shoulder. </p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Roland let out an annoyed snort as he slid his phone into his pocket, turning as he spoke.</p><p>"If you don't get your fuckin' hand off me, I'm gonna kick your ass then sue you for assault. I ... uh."</p><p>The words caught in Roland's throat as he got his first look at the man. He was tall and handsome with his purple suit and his, oh God, freckles. Why did he have to have freckles? </p><p>"You didn't do what I said. Most people- everyone does what I say."</p><p>"I'm sorry, your highness. I am <i>not</i> most people."</p><p>"This doesn't make any sense."</p><p>"No, you're not makin' sense. I don't have time for this."</p><p>"You don't understand. People can't help but do anything I tell them."</p><p>"I hate to tell you, but you seem a little ... off in the head. Cute, though."</p><p>The other man's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"I'm not cute."</p><p>Roland puffed out a scoff, "Sure."</p><p>The man looked at the next pedestrian to pass them.</p><p>"Bark."</p><p>The well-dressed pedestrian let out a loud bark.</p><p>"That doesn't-"</p><p>"Hit your face on the side of that building."</p><p>The unfortunate, barking man did exactly that. He clutched at his bloodied nose as he hobbled away.</p><p>Roland muttered, "What the fuck?" as his eyes darted from the blood splatter on the wall to the man in the purple suit.</p><p>"Shall I go on?"</p><p>"No, that's- that's ok."</p><p>The gears in Roland's head began to rapidly turn, breaking through the haze of his massive hangover to give him the first clear thoughts he'd had all morning. Someone with the ability to make anyone do anything he wanted ... this could be interesting. This could be useful. He had half a chub just thinking about the possibilities. </p><p>The man leveled his gaze, looking directly down into Roland's eyes.</p><p>"Tell me your name."</p><p>"You're one of <i>them</i>, aren't ya?"</p><p>The man furrowed his brow, ignoring the question. </p><p>"Why are you immune to me?"</p><p>An intrusive <i>ding</i> came from the vicinity of Roland's pocket, followed by three more in rapid succession. He didn't have to look to know what those texts were about. </p><p>"Shit. I'm already late for a thing. Here-"</p><p>The man was a tough one to read, and seemed extremely dangerous, but Roland bull-in-a-china-shop-ing his way through life wasn't about to stop now. He produced a business card from the gold case in his jacket pocket, handing it over.</p><p>"Let's continue this later. They got me up at The James nearby. I'll be free after seven unless you want to do somethin' about that."</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>"Just think about it. Text me when you figure out what time you wanna come."</p><p>Roland winked. </p><p>As he turned to leave, he couldn't help but smirk at the expression, somewhere between confused and amused, on the other man's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man, with a smile upon his face, held out the bottle of wine he was carrying.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Blum."</p><p>Taking the bottle, Roland ushered him inside. </p><p>"Please, step into my temporary abode."</p><p>"I appear to be over dressed."</p><p>Depositing the bottle on a table, Roland said, "Wear as much or as little as you're comfortable with, I don't mind, er- I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. What's your name, sweetheart?"</p><p>"It's Kilgrave. And, don't call me sweetheart."</p><p>"Fuck outta here with that super villain bullshit."</p><p>"Why would you assume I'm a villain?"</p><p>"I watched you make some poor bastard bust his own nose."</p><p>"Fair point."</p><p>"So, what's your boring, normal people name like the rest of us mere mortals?"</p><p>A flash of anger seemed to pass over Kilgrave's face before he shifted his eyes to the side.</p><p>"Don't be shy."</p><p> Looking away, he murmured, "Kevin."</p><p>"See, that wasn't so hard. Speaking of, I've been hard for you all day. If you hadn't texted me, I'd be high as a motherfucker right now with a big dildo shoved up my ass ... wishin' it was you. But, I don't have to wish, do I?"</p><p>Kilgrave visibly swallowed, a slight blush creeping up his neck. Roland took the opportunity to back him up against the nearest wall, their bodies close but not quite touching.</p><p>"So, did you come here to talk or to fuck?"</p><p>"To, um, to fuck. But, also to find out why you're immune to me."</p><p>Roland brushed their noses together. </p><p>"Don't worry about that right now."</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>Roland licked Kilgrave's lips a single time before pulling his mouth away.</p><p>"How does it feel to not be in control?"</p><p>"Exhilarating." </p><p>"If I didn't want to get dicked down so bad tonight ... oh, the things I would do to you. Maybe next time."</p><p>"Presumptuous of you to assume they'll be a next time."</p><p>"Baby, you'll be beggin' for a next time."</p><p>Kilgrave's hands found their way to the curve of Roland's soft, round ass and pulled him closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland's entire body trembled.</p><p>Kilgrave seemed as if he had found a nice, warm place to park his dick and simply left it there. Instead of creating a delicious friction, he was fondling Roland's heavy, freshly shaven balls while simultaneously sucking on his neck. It felt indescribable, but the lack of movement was doing Roland in. </p><p>"Uh, fu-fuck me. Fuck me hard, Kevin."</p><p>In a flash, Kilgrave's hand was at Roland's throat.</p><p>He growled, low and dangerous, "Don't call me Kevin. Understand?"</p><p>Roland nodded, glancing behind him as best he could. A shit-eating grin spread across his face.</p><p>"Careful, you choke me for real and I might blow my load."</p><p>"Degenerate."</p><p>"You love it."</p><p>With a sharp slap to the side of his ass and an insistent nudge, Roland found himself being rolled over. Unfortunately, the shuffling of positions meant Kilgrave had to extract himself. Thankfully, it was only a momentarily loss. Once he was on his knees between Roland's legs, he buried himself deep inside again.</p><p>Roland was absolutely no stranger to nudity, but he couldn't help but feel some amount of self-consciousness at the way the other man's hands caressed his tummy ... his own cock twitching at the gentle touches. </p><p>His eyes travelled up to Kilgrave's much more thin, but also significantly more scarred body. Roland wanted to compliment him, but knew himself well enough that he would probably say something stupid.</p><p>A slight smile played across Kilgrave's lips as he hoisted Roland's legs up into the air, tightly gripping them by the ankles, and finally - Finally! - began to fuck in earnest. It was quick, but Roland was in ecstasy for every brutal thrust. </p><p>He could tell Kilgrave was close. So very close. Any second, he'd feel the other man pulse inside of him with orgasmic bliss, then he'd chase it with his own. His toes curled in anticipation. </p><p>At the point of no return, Kilgrave pulled out, flung his condom off to god-knows-where, and came all over Roland's stomach in long spurts. A moment later, he sucked the head of Roland's leaking cock into his mouth.</p><p>The next thing Roland knew, his own cum was slipping down his throat courtesy of Kilgrave's tongue. He somehow managed to gag and have a second mini-orgasm at the same time. Panting, trying to figure out what just happened, he looked from the mess on his body to the other man's cum-slicked lips. </p><p>Kilgrave kissed the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"Now who's going to be begging for a next time?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland gingerly sat in bed, shaking his inhaler.</p>
<p>"Fuck, sweetheart, that was so good."</p>
<p>Kilgrave smiled, perhaps a little too self-satisfied as Roland took a puff off the inhaler, before slipping off the bed in order to rummage around in his pile of abandoned clothes. When he returned to the bed, he held a prescription bottle that conspicuously lacked a label. </p>
<p>Roland craned his neck, trying to get a better look at the bottle's contents.</p>
<p>"Can I have some of those?"</p>
<p>"No. You don't even know what this is."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter."</p>
<p>Roland reached for the bottle, but his efforts were blocked.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not! I need these ... <i>all</i> of these ... to keep my kidneys alive."</p>
<p>"Sorry. That's rough."</p>
<p>Kilgrave nodded, popping a couple of the tablets and swallowing them dry.</p>
<p>"I'm staying here tonight."</p>
<p>"Ok. Sure."</p>
<p>Head cocked to the side, Kilgrave gave him a long, searching look.</p>
<p>"Are you agreeing because you want me to stay or because...”</p>
<p>"I legitimately want you to stay. You're not makin' me do anything I don't wanna do."</p>
<p>"Living like this ... It's- it's nearly impossible to tell what's genuine."</p>
<p>"I don't know if I've been more genuine about anything, ever, than I am about how much I'd like you to stay tonight."</p>
<p>Roland leaned forward, kissing him softly.</p>
<p>"Take a-- Would you like to take a shower with me? Then, share some wine before bed?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but on the condition that I can kiss every one of your freckles."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland blinked his eyes open. It seemed to still be dark outside, but it could be difficult to tell in the city. The hotel's hallways were quiet, so that was a good sign it was definitely too early for life. </p>
<p>He ran his fingers through the other man's mussed hair, along his ear, down his jawline. </p>
<p>Kilgrave's eyes opened to mere slits.</p>
<p>Roland whispered, "Good mornin', beautiful."</p>
<p>"Mmm ... don't."</p>
<p>Despite his protest, Kilgrave shifted closer so he could go back to sleep with his head on Roland's chest. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was too many endorphins and not enough narcotics, but warmth was filling Roland that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Maybe not since he was a young intern and had made the mistake of telling someone he hero-worshiped that he had developed feelings for them. The confession had earned him a smack in the mouth and a lecture, on his knees, about the folly of showing weakness. </p>
<p>He tightened his arm around Kilgrave's body. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel about this, how either of them were going to feel, when they had to properly face the next day. But, for now, he'd enjoy the warm comfort of holding someone who was with him not for drugs or money, but because he wanted to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come <a href="https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>